Dear Diary, the Aliens Are Nice
by Eyes for Eternity
Summary: Players across the globe have always wondered, what really DID happen to Bella Goth? Well, here's the first hand account, in Bella Goth's diary. Sims 2. T 'cuz I'm paranoid. R&R. Flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Hehe...so this is my first Sims story. It's my version of what really happened to Bella Goth. Most of the information probably will NOT BE CORRECT. I didn't really take the time to do all the research on what Maxis decided. I just skimmed over the Bella Goth wiki a bit, and then started writing. Flames are welcome. **

**Most of the chapters will probably be REALLY SHORT. Because they're meant to be just diary entries, not actual chapters. So please, don't yell at me for that. **

**Chances are, this will be updated maybe once or twice a week. I don't have as much time to write as I did when I finished all my other fics, so the 3 (or 4) fics that are currently going are all scarcely being updated. I apologize for this fact. But life is life. I write when I can. You read when it's updated. End of story.**

**Peace!**

**~Eyes for Eternity **

Hello again, diary. It's been a while since I've written. I know. So, it's me, Bella Goth, back to entertain you with my life!

Since last time, a lot has happened. Relationships grew, morals were lost, and aliens visited. Long story, so I guess I'll just start.

It was Tuesday. I think. You can't really be sure, after getting accustomed to having a completely different time system. Let's just say it was Tuesday. I was over at Don Lothario's house, um, flirting. Yes, let's go with that, _flirting_. And after a while, I guess I led him on a bit much, because…well, let's just let your paper-composed imagination come up with what he suggested. And whatever that was, I refused. Don got…angry, at the least. He went on a rampage, and then left the house to go for a walk. I was a bit at a loss of what I should've done. I could go home, but as far as Mortimer and the kids knew, I was working late and wouldn't be back till morning. I could probably go for a walk or something, but Pleasantview, contrary to it's oh-so-pleasant name, had a lot of crime going on, which ruled both walking and possibly going to a club out. Apparently I'd be waiting a few hours before going back home. I decided to make the best of it.

I walked out to the backyard, and focused Don's telescope. I stared out at the night sky for a bit, and saw some new constellations. And after a few minutes, a weird green dot appeared. It was still for a moment, but…then it moved. In a strange way. It just darted around for a moment, before stopping again. And then the green dot got bigger. And bigger. And before I even knew it, the green dot was a few yards above my head, five times bigger than a child Sim, and was actually silver with little bleeping green lights around the edges. It paused, just hovering above me for a moment, and then a little airlock opened. A soft yellow light came out, and I was swallowed up into the UFO.

Looks like the Beakers are back from work. I guess I'll continue the story tomorrow.

-Bella Bachelor/Goth


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

The Beakers got more work done yesterday. I suppose I should give a little explanation of that, shouldn't I? Well, the Beakers, Loki and Circe, have been doing some work on my memory. Apparently, I lost most of my memory after the abduction. I'm questioning their purpose though, because according to Nervous, they have rather…twisted minds, and they don't seem all that friendly. Oh well, I can remember some things, so I guess I'll have to deal with any consequences later.

Continuing the story. ..

I landed hard on the floor of the UFO, and looked around. The ship was almost completely metal, except for some spots of a rubbery looking material. It was about fifteen feet across, and the ceiling slanted drastically at the sides. There were two high-backed swivel chairs, also the silvery metal, in front of a complicated control board. And in those chairs…were two Sims. Green, alien Sims. One was concentrated solely on the control board, and the other one was staring intently at me. It's head was cocked to the side, and it's enlarged black eyes were squinted slightly. I stared back awkwardly, until it turned to the alien driving, and spoke to it.

"I think we've got the wrong Sim. Isn't the one we were s'posed to get the male?"

"What!? You just now told me!? We're already three lightyears away, we don't have the time to go back and find it! Oh well, the technicians will have to make do," the driver said. The aliens spoke Simlish. Which was just the least bit…strange. It might've been best to keep quiet, but I decided to speak up.

"Um…hey! May I ask why I've been…abducted?" I said. The Sim watching me before turned back.

"You can just be quiet. The techs will want to experiment, I imagine. Then you can distract them with your blabber all you want. But right now, Drone 7164839 over here has to drive. Unless you want us to crash into another dimension or get sucked into a wormhole, but I don't imagine you do," he said. The alien sure came up with some creative comebacks. But I wanted to know, so I asked again.

"Why did you abduct m-"

"Shut it!" alien number one yelled. I wouldn't be getting an answer, then.

A few minutes, maybe half an hour passed, and I could feel my limbs falling asleep. I wiggled around a bit, and accidentally dropped my cell phone on the floor. It landed right on a button, and beeped loudly. The driver Sim, "Drone 7164839", jumped, and his hand slammed back down onto the controls. The ship swerved, but he brought it back under control.

"What was that about! Do you want to get us all killed!?" the other asked. I just shrugged. A few minutes later, I looked out the only window in the front to see a gigantic, floating, metal building in front of us. And I knew that we had reached the mothership.

I'll continue tomorrow. The Beakers just finished testing Nervous, and he probably needs a bit of a pep talk.

-Bella Bachelor/Goth


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I'm seriously starting to question the Beakers' mental health. When they finished experimenting Nervous yesterday, he came out with clown makeup, reindeer antlers and a duck bill on. Not to mention that his pants were missing and he had on an extremely disturbing pink speedo on. I ended up passing on giving him a pep talk, because sometimes, just pretending you saw nothing makes them feel better. As far as he knows, I was on the top floor of the house when he emerged in his embarrassing state. Loki came up with some bogus vitamin for me to take, which will allegedly return all of my memory within the next month or two. They taste like chocolate, look like chocolate, and come in bars that strangely resemble that of chocolate. I've decided that I might as well try it for awhile. And so far, the vitamin stuff has begun working. I've got a bit more memory of the abduction back, and I'm happy to write it. But you probably don't care, do you diary? I thought not.

The flying saucer flew up to a small admission booth thing about twenty yards away from the mothership. Drone 7164839, the driver, spoke into a microphone on the control panel.

"Requesting admission," he said in clear-as-day Simlish.

"Cargo?"

"One Earthly Sim aboard, three tanks of ginko syrup, two drones."

"Admission permitted." A red and white striped bar that was previously in front of us rose up, and the ship flew through. There really wasn't much of a point, being a spaceship they could have just flown over it, but I'm not going to be the one to question an alien's intentions. A few minutes later, the ship landed in a large, high-tech landing deck, and lots of other aliens surrounded us as the airlock opened.

Drone 7164839 got up and pushed me roughly out of the open airlock doors, and I stumbled out onto a rubbery, yet metallic floor. Two aliens dressed in complete white suits, almost like astronauts, grabbed my arms and dragged me down a hallway. I never saw Drone 7164839 again, much less the other drone or the ship.

Ugh, apparently time to take those forsaken vitamins again. I guess I'd better go. Who knows, maybe I'll have more memory tomorrow?

-Bella Bachelor/Goth


	4. Hiatus

HIATUS NOTICE

Mkayz. So I'm doomed. I have this terrible, crappy writer's block, and I can't get rid of it. So this story is officially on hiatus. I have no idea when I'll start it again, but it will not be updated this month. Even if I do get out of the block, finals are coming up and I have to get in the AP classes if I want any chance at getting AP/honors classes in high school. I can't really guarantee anything in June either. I've got a crapload of crap then too. I really just have no dates set for when I'll start writing again. Sorry :-(


	5. Announcement

**So, uh, I have a rather important announcement.**

**This, along with all my other stories, is on permanent hiatus.**

**Why?**

**1. That writers block I have? It's been going on since January. My ability to write has long since left me. I've begun to fear for the worst. (Whatever 'the worst' would be...)**

**2. My computer crashed, deleting ALL my document files. Which means that I've lost any new chapters I might've started, any story idea docs, everything. Mix that with the whole writing block thing, and I'll basically be taking the story and continuing from scratch, because after half a year, I remember nothing about where the stories were supposed to go.**

**3. I have to read To Kill a Mockingbird by August for school credits. Usually I could finish it in a week at the most, but I tried reading it earlier this summer, and I find that for some reason it's a very frustrating book for me to read. If I knew why, believe me, I would've fixed it. I think it might be because it's based on normal people, living in a normal world, not fantasy people, or people living in the future reality or a fantasy world. I really can't stand reading books about normal people. It seems really redundant. But anyway, I have to read it by August, and it'll take priority over writing. That's assuming I get out of my block in the next month.**

**So, uh, yeah. Not gonna delete them, because I can't stand the thought of absolutely and completely abandoning them to the point where I actually lose them forever, but I'm not going to even spend my time trying to continue them anymore. If you like a plotline and would like to continue it, message me and we'll talk.**

**So yeah. Sorry. But I can't count on myself being able to write again for a long, long time.**

**~Sarah**


End file.
